Love Fate :: Kray :: Repost
by Kira.Annies
Summary: Cinta tidak pernah memberitahumu kapan ia datang. Dia bisa datang kapan saja dan dimana saja yang dia inginkan. / Pairing : Kray


**Title ****: Love Fate**

**Author : Choi Kira**

**Pairing : KRAY**

**Rating : T**

**Genre ****: Romance**

**Warning : Miss typo(s) mungkin masih bertebaran, songfic, repost dari "Love Train", Boys Love..  
**

**Summary : Cinta tidak pernah memberitahumu kapan ia datang. Dia bisa datang kapan saja dan dimana saja yang dia inginkan.  
**

A.N : Hai everyone... ! I'm back with another KRAY Fanfiction.. Ide kali ini dari lagu _love at the first sight_ yang dipopulerin sama _Blue_, boyband asal Inggris yang dah bubar (T_T) #crying.. Semoga kalian suka..

Happy Reading Everyone ^^

_Love Fate_

Di salah satu gerbong kereta api dengan jalur Changsa menuju Guangzhou, tampak seorang namja dengan postur tinggi di atas rata-rata dan wajah yang rupawan tengah duduk di dekat jendela. Dari _nametag_ yang masih tertempel di jas yang ia letakkan di dekat tempat duduknya, namja tampan itu diketahui bernama Wu Yifan. Pemuda itu melihat ke luar jendela dengan tatapan jenuh. Ia terlihat lelah setelah menyelesaikan perjalanan bisnisnya di kota Changsa. Itu adalah resiko yang harus ditanggungnya sebagai seorang CEO salah satu perusahaan terbesar di Guangzhou.

Butuh waktu 2,5 jam perlajanan dari Changsa ke Guangzhou dengan kereta api super cepat ini. Waktu yang cukup cepat dibandingkan dengan menggunakan kereta api biasa. Namun, bagi Yifan 2,5 jam masih tergolong lama. Itu karena dia ingin secepatnya sampai di Guangzhou dan beristirahat di apartemennya.

Para penumpang tampak mulai memenuhi setiap gerbong kereta api yang terkenal paling cepat di dunia itu. Saat itulah takdir telah menuntun Yifan bertemu dengan seseorang yang mampu menghilangkan rasa jenuhnya. Seseorang yang akan membuatnya terlihat bodoh. Seseorang yang akan menemaninya menghabiskan sisa hidupnya.

Suara sirine tanda bahwa kereta akan kembali berangkat tak mampu membuat Yifan terusik dari aktivitasnya memandang keluar jendela. Namun, ia mulai mengalihkan pandangannya saat merasa ada seseorang yang duduk dihadapannya. Yifan terpaku. Pemuda tampan itu seolah terhipnotis oleh pesona dari namja yang cukup manis yang duduk dihadapannya. Wajahnya yang tadi terlihat jenuh dan kelelahan, kini berganti dengan wajah yang terlihat bersemangat.

Pemuda manis dihadapan Yifan duduk bersandar pada kursi. Dia mulai meletakkan tas punggungnya yang berwarna ungu di pangkuannya. Tanpa merasa terusik oleh eksistensi Yifan, ia mengambil kacamata dan sebuah novel dari dalam tasnya. Pemuda itu memakai kacamatanya dan mulai membaca novel di tangannya.

Setelah beberapa lama, ia sedikit terusik saat merasa ada orang yang tengah memperhatikannya. Pemuda manis itu melirik ke arah Yifan dan menemukan bahwa namja tampan dihadapannya tengah menatanya, intens. Pemuda manis itu mulai tidak tenang membaca novel yang ia bawa. Ia enggan untuk menegur Yifan yang terus saja memperhatikannya karena itu namja manis itu hanya membiarkan Yifan dan meneruskan membaca.

Namun, setelah beberapa lama dia mulai semakin risih oleh kelakuan Yifan. "Bisakah kau berhenti menatapku seperti itu, Tuan. Aku sedikit terganggu," kata namja manis itu menegur Yifan.

Suara namja manis itu mengembalikan Yifan ke realita. Yifan sedikit tersentak oleh teguran namja dihadapannya itu. "Oh, maaf. Aku tidak bermaksud mengganggumu," balas Yifan meminta maaf.

"Owh ya, kenalkan. Namaku Wu Yifan," kata Yifan memperkenalkan diri sambil mengulurkan tangannya ke hadapan namja manis dihadapannya itu.

"Yixing. Zhang Yixing," jawab namja manis itu singkat sambil meraih tangan Yifan.

"Kau tampak sedang asyik membaca jadi aku tidak berani mengganggumu. Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud untuk bersikap tidak sopan," kata Yifan mengungkapkan alasannya.

"Baiklah, tidak apa-apa," balas Yixing kemudian menutup bukunya.

"Apa kau suka sekali membaca?" tanya Yifan basa basi. Yifan tidak melewatkan kesempatan untuk bercakap-cakap dengan namja manis bernama Yixing tersebut.

"Iya. Aku suka membaca novel saat punya waktu luang, termasuk saat berada di perjalanan seperti ini," jawab Yixing.

"Benarkah? Apa kau selalu membawa buku kemana-mana?" tanya Yifan lagi. Dia ingin menggali banyak informasi lagi dari namja yang telah mencuri perhatiannya itu, bahkan mungkin telah mencuri hatinya.

"Membaca buku lebih menyenangkan daripada memandangi orang yang sedang membaca kan," jawab Yixing sedikit menyindir Yifan bermaksud untuk menggoda namja tampan itu.

"Iya, kau benar," balas Yifan.

Yixing terkekeh karena berhasil membuat Yifan merasa kikuk karena ucapannya. Melihat Yixing terkekeh, Yifan juga ikut terkekeh menyadari kelakuannya tadi. Kedua namja itu tertawa dengan obrolan mereka. Mereka nampak mudah sekali akrab satu sama lain.

"_By the way_, kau sedang dalam perjalanan kemana?" tanya Yifan.

"Aku akan ke Guangzhou. Hanya sekedar untuk menghabiskan liburan," jawab Yixing.

"Berarti kita satu tujuan. Aku juga akan ke Guangzhou," komentar Yifan.

"Benarkah? Kau mau apa di sana?" giliran Yixing kini yang bertanya.

"Aku berasal dari sana. Aku ke Changsa karena urusan bisnis," jawab Yifan.

"Aku justru berasal dari Changsa. Aku ingin menghabiskan liburanku dengan berjalan-jalan di Guangzhou," kata Yixing.

"Kebetulan sekali jika kau ingin liburan. Akan ada festival musim semi yang diselenggarakan setiap tahun di sana," seru Yifan bersemangat.

"Ya. Aku pernah mendengar tentang festifal itu. Tapi, aku harus menghadiri acara bedah buku yang diselenggarakan di Guangzhou University besok," balas Yixing sedikit menyesal.

Festival musim semi, siap yang ingin melewatkan acara itu. Namun, apa daya kecintaaan Yixing pada buku harus mengalahkan keinginannya untuk melihat festival itu.

"Tenang saja. Kalau tidak salah festival itu akan diselenggarakan 3 hari lagi," kata Yifan menenangkan Yixing.

"Benarkah? Syukurlah, berarti aku masih bisa melihat festival itu tanpa melewatkan acara bedah buku," ucap Yixing bersyukur. Sepertinya liburan namja berdimple itu akan semakin menyenangkan.

"Jadi tujuan utamamu adalah menghadiri acara bedah buku. Kau memang seorang pecinta buku ya? Lalu sudah berapa banyak novel yang kau baca?" tanya Yifan.

"Hmmm..," Yixing terlihat berpikir dengan mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya di pelipis kanannya. "Entahlah. Aku tidak pernah menghitungnya, tapi mungkin lebih dari 100 judul buku sudah pernah aku baca sejak aku di _Junior High School_," jawab Yixing akhirnya.

"Wow, banyak sekali," komentar Yifan. "Apa salah satu bukumu pernah bercerita tentang cinta pada pandangan pertama?" tanya Yifan.

Pertanyaan Yifan yang sedikit _out of topic_ membuat Yixing tercengang. Pemuda manis itu tidak habis pikir dengan tingkah Yifan. Apa yang di kepala namja tampan itu hingga tiba-tiba bertanya tentang cinta pada pandangan pertama, batin Yixing.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu?" tanya Yixing sedikit canggung dan mengabaikan pertanyaan Yifan.

"Hanya ingin tahu saja," jawab Yifan santai.

"Hmm.. sebenarnya ada beberapa novel yang menceritakan tentang cinta pada pandangan pertama. Ceritanya cukup menarik," jawab Yixing akhirnya.

"Lalu, apa kau percaya pada _Love at the firts sight_?" tanya Yifan lagi.

"Entahlah, tapi aku percaya cinta bisa datang kapan saja ia suka bahkan pada pandangan pertama," jawab Yixing. Jawaban Yixing membuat Yifan tersenyum penuh arti.

"Bagaimana jika aku bilang aku sedang merasakan cinta pada pandangan pertama saat ini," ucap Yifan membuat Yixing sedikit tersentak. "_I'm in love with you atn the firts sight_," lanjut Yifan.

"A-apa?" tanya Yixing tergagap.

Pemuda manis itu tidak menyangka akan mendapatkan pernyataan cinta dari Yifan, namja tampan yang baru satu setengah jam lalu ia kenal.

"Aku tidak bermaksud untuk tidak sopan pada mu, karena telah mengatakan jika aku mencintaimu. Sejujurnya, ini juga bukan seperti diriku yang biasanya. Namun, aku sungguh jatuh cinta padamu sejak pertama kali aku melihatmu," kata Yifan panjang lebar.

"Kita baru bertemu 1,5 jam yang lalu," komentar Yixing. Pemuda manis itu masih belum mengerti dengan apa yang ada dipikiran namja tampan dihadapannya itu.

"Aku tahu. Aku memang terlihat bodoh dan juga merasa buruk karena menyatakan cinta pada orang yang baru 1,5 jam aku kenal. Namun, aku hanya tidak ingin kehilangan kesempatanku. Saat kereta api ini berhenti di Guangzhou sekitar kurang dari satu jam lagi, aku tidak tahu apa kita bisa bertemu lagi atau tidak. Karena itu aku mengatakannya," balas Yifan.

Bukankah dia sungguh terlihat bodoh. Seorang CEO sebuah perusahaan dengan kadar ketampanan layaknya foto model mengemis cinta dari seorang pecinta buku yang belum lama ia kenal, atau lebih tepatnya 1,5 jam yang lalu. Apa Yifan sudah kehilangan kewarasannya? Selama ini dia bahkan sering menolak ungkapan cinta dari namja maupun wanita yang menjadi kolega nya. Benar-benar bukan Yifan yang biasanya.

"Tapi aku bahkan tidak tahu apa-apa tentang mu. Siapa kau? Apa pekerjaanmu? Dimana kau tinggal? Apa kau seorang yang masih single atau justru pria yang sudah menikah? Aku tidak tahu apa-apa tentang mu. Dan aku pastikan kau juga tidak tahu apa-apa tentanggku. Jadi, sulit untukku menerima pernyataan cinta darimu," kata Yixing memberi alasan.

Namun, bukan Yifan kalau dia tidak bisa meyakinkan orang lain. Dia adalah seorang CEO, dia sudah sering meyakinkan klien-kliennya untuk mau bekerja sama dengan perusahaannya. Jadi, dia juga akan meyakinkan Yixing kalau dia benar-benar jatuh cinta pada namja manis itu.

"Namaku Wu Yifan. Usia 26 tahun. Aku seorang CEO dari EXO Company. Aku tinggal di sebuah apartemen dekat dengan perusahaanku. Aku bukan pria yang sudah menikah, aku masih _single_," kata Yifan menyebutkan identitasnya. "Yang aku tahu kau bernama Zhang Yixing, namja dengan wajah manis semanis seorang wanita yang sangat menyukai buku. Aku rasa informasi itu cukup untukku," tambah Yifan.

"Kau kan tidak tahu aku sudah punya kekasih atau masih _single_," kata Yixing.

"Dari apa yangg aku lihat, aku yakin kau seorang _single_," balas Yifan.

"Bagaimana kau bisa begitu yakin?" tanya Yixing.

"Karena hatiku mengatakannya. Aku percaya dengan apa yang aku rasakan," jawab Yifan.

Yixing terdiam. Baiklah, bohong jika Yixing tidak tertarik pada namja tampan yang baru saja menyatakan cinta padanya. Namun, mereka baru kenal 1,5 jam yang lalu. Apa bisa perasaan mereka untuk satu sama lain adalah cinta? Bagaimana kalau itu hanya perasaan semu belaka?

"Okay. Mungkin kau akan berpikir aku gila. Tapi, percayalah padaku. Aku jatuh cinta padamu. Aku tidak akan mengecewakanmu. Aku akan membahagiakanmu dan melindungimu," kata Yifan terus meyakinkan Yixing akan perasaan namja tampan itu.

Perjalanan mereka sebentar lagi berakhir. Kereta api yang mereka tumpangi akan segera sampai di Guangzhou. Saat itu terjadi, Yifan tidak tahu apa ia akan mendapatkan kesempatan untuk bertemu dengan Yixing lagi atau tidak. Yifan tidak ingin mengambil resiko itu. Karena itu, sisa perjalanan ini ia akan meyakinkan Yixing agar mau menerima cintanya. So Stupid Yifan.

"Apa kau selalu mengatakan cinta pada setiap orang yang kau temui?" tanya Yixing mencoba membuat Yifan terpojok.

"Tidak. Kau satu-satunya yang membuatku seperti ini," jawab Yifan jujur.

Yixing bisa melihat kejujuran itu dari mata Yifan. Hal itu membuah hati Yixing semakin bimbang. Pemuda manis itu belum yakin akan perasaannya sendiri. Perkenalan yang hanya 1,5 jam membuatnya semakin ragu. Apa benar cinta pada pandangan pertama itu ada? Batin Yixing.

Sebuah suara dari operator kereta api menginterupsi percakapan mereka. Operator memberitahukan tentang kereta yang sebentar lagi akan sampai di Guangzhou dan meminta para penumpang untuk bersiap-siap.

"Sebentar lagi kita sampai di Guangzhou, sebaiknya kita siap-siap. Dan saat kita turun dari kereta ini, anggap saja percakapan ini tidak pernah terjadi. Anggap saja aku hanya teman seperjalananmu," saran Yixing pada akhirnya.

"Tidak. Kau salah. Saat kita turun dari kereta dan kau menghilang, maka hatikku juga akan menghilang. Karena aku telah memberikan hatiku untukmu dan kau akan membawanya kemana pun kau pergi," balas Yifan lemah.

"Yifan, ini realita bukan novel tentang cinta atau dongeng yang menceritakan tentang cinta pada pandangan pertama. Bagaimana aku bisa mempercayaimu?" seru Yixing mulai kesal dan lelah dengan kelakuan Yifan.

"Aku tahu ini realita. Tapi, apa kau pikir novel dibuat hanya dari karangan sang penulis?" tanya Yifan membuat Yixing kembali terdiam. "Penulis memerlukan suatu inspirasi agar pembaca juga dapat merasakan suasana yang terkandung dalam novel itu. Lalu kau pikir darimana inspirasi itu berasal? Dari realita Yixing," kata Yifan telak. Yixing terdiam karena merasa apa yang dikatakan Yifan adalah benar.

Kereta akhirnya berhenti di stasiun Guangzhou. Para penumpang lain mulai turun dari kereta.

"Aku harus pergi. Selamat tinggal," kata Yixing pelan. Pemuda manis itu mengambil tasnya kemudian berjalan meninggalkan Yifan yang masih duduk.

"Senang bisa bertemu denganmu, Zhang Yixing. Aku tidak akan pernah melupalan pertemuan kita hari ini," balas Yifan pelan tapi cukup mampu didengar oleh Yixing.

Kedua namja itu berjalan keluar dari kereta. Mereka berjalan berlawanan arah. Yifan berjalan dengan wajah yang semakin lesu dari sebelum bertemu Yixing. Sedangkan Yixing berjalan dengan rasa bersalah dan juga rasa bimbang yang menyelimuti hatinya.

Setelah berjalan sekitar 15 menit, Yixing menghentikan langkahnya. Setetes air menetes dari sudut matanya. Dia menghapusnya dangan kasar.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba kakiku terasa berat? Kenapa semakin jauh darinya aku semakin merasa sedih?" tanya Yixing pada dirinya sendiri.

Yixing membalikan tubuhnya. Matanya mulai melihat ke segala arah mencari sosok namja yang telah membuat perasaannya kacau, Yifan. Air matanya semakin deras menetes saat matanya tak juga menemuan namja tampan yang baru saja ia tolak cintanya.

"Yifan," lirihnya saat akhirnya ia melihat Yifan yang sedang berjalan dengan langkah gontai menuju pintu keluar stasiun.

Yixing berlari sekuat tenaga mengejar namja tampan bermarga Wu itu. Dia bahkan sampai menabrak beberapa orang karena terlalu kencang berlari di antara kerumunan penumpang stasiun. "Maaf, Maaf, saya sedang terburu-buru," ucap Yixing meminta maaf masih dengan berlari kecil.

Yixing mulai berpikiran sama dengan Yifan. Kesempatan tak selalu datang dua kali. Ada kalanya kesempatan hanya datang satu kali seumur hidup. Yixing tidak ingin merasa kecewa seumur hidupnya karena melewatkan kesempatannya. Kali ini dia akan memanfaatkan kesempatan satu-satunya yang ia miliki untuk menraih kembali apa yang seharusnya ia dapatkan, Yifan.

Dia akan mengejar namja tampan itu. Dia tak ingin kehilangan Yifan. Cinta pada pandangan pertama mungkin hanya ada di novel tentang cinta. Namun, dia kan membuktikan apakan cinta pada pandangan pertama juga ada di dalam kehidupan nyata. Jika dia salah, maka Yixing akan menerima semua resikonya,

Yixing terus berlari mengejar Yifan ke luar stasiun. Pemuda manis itu semakin mempercepat larinya saat ia melihat Yifan mulai menghentikan sebuah taxi.

"YIFAN..!" teriak Yixing sekeras mungkin agar didengar oleh namja tampan pemilik nama Yifan itu.

Berhasil. Yifan mendengarnya. Pemuda tampan itu menengokkan kepalanya ke arah Yixing. Dia tampak terpaku saat melihat Yixing berlari ke arahnya.

Yixing berhenti berlari saat dia sampai di hadapan Yifan. Dia membungkuk serta memegangi lututnya yang terasa lelah sambil mengatur napasnya yang tidak teratur setelah berlari.

"Yixing," lirih Yifan membuat Yixing mendongak. Mendengar namanya dipanggil, Yixing kemudian mengangkat tubuhnya dan menghadap Yifan.

"Cinta pada pandangan pertama. Selama ini yang aku tahu itu haya ada di novel belaka. Aku tidak tahu apa itu berlaku di dunia nyata atau tidak. Karena itu aku bingung dan tak mampu mengatakan yang sejujurnya," kata Yixing sedikit basa basi.

"Yixing, apa yang ingin coba kau katakan?" tanya Yifan yang belum mengerti arah pebicaraan Yixing.

"Aku merasakan hal yang sama dengan apa yang kau rasakan," jawab Yixing memperjelas arah pembicaraan mereka. "Jadi, apa kau mau membuktikan padaku bahwa apa yang kita rasakan bukan cinta semu? Apa aku bisa mempercayaimu untuk menjagaku dan menyayangiku?" tanya Yixing berharap.

Yifan tersenyum kemudian meraih Yixing ke dalam dekapannya. "Ya. Akan ku buktikan jika cinta kita bukan cinta semu atau sementara. Cinta kita akan bertahan di hati kita masing-masing. Aku juga akan menjaamu dan menyayangimu seumur hidupku," bisik Yifan di telinga Yixing.

Yixing mengangguk dalam dekapan Yifan. Pemuda manis itu kemudian membalas dekapan Yifan. Cukup lama Yifan memeluk Yixing seolah ia akan kehilangan Yixing jika ia melepaskan pelukannya.

"Yifan, kita masih di stasiun sekarang. Bisakah kau melepaskan dekapanmu?" tegur Yixing.

Setelah mendengar teguran Yixing yang kini telah resmi menjadi kekasihnya, Yifan kemudian melepaskan dekapannya. "Maaf, aku hanya terlalu senang dan tak ingin kehilanganmu," balas yifan.

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu selama kau menepati janjimu," kata Yixing.

"Aku tak akan mengingkarinya," balas Yifan sungguh-sungguh membuat Yixing tersenyum senang. "Jadi, bisakah aku membawa kekasihku yang manis ini bersamaku?" tanya Yifan sedikit menggoda Yixing dengan kata-kata pujian.

Yixing tersenyum melihat tingkah Yifan lalu mengangguk tanda setuju. Yifan dan Yixing kemudian menaiki sebuah taxi untuk menuju ke apartmen milik Kris. Di tempat irulah mereka akan menghabiskan waktu bersama sebagai pasangan kekasih.

20 Mei 2013, kereta api jurusan Changsa menuju Guangzhou, perjalanan 2,5 jam. Hal-hal itu tak akan pernah dilupakan oleh dua namja yang tengah kasmaran itu. Semua itu adalah jalan takdir yang mempertemukan mereka dan menyatukan mereka. Dari dua orang yang terpisah menjadi sepasang kekasih yang saling mencintai.

.

.

.

.

END

a.n : ada satu kesalahan informasi di sini.. yang ada festival musim semi itu di Changsa bukan Guangzhou,. tapi biar nyambung ma ceritanya jadi aku buat di Guangzhou yang punya festival musim semi.. mianhae reader #deep bow

Choi Kira, adiknya Yixing gege yang paling manis yang sedang terpesona sama tampilan Yixing gege di teaser MV WOLF dan dah nggak sabar nunggu MV WOLF full ver.


End file.
